Amor Prohibido
by ilovefandoms
Summary: One-Shot. Rose Weasley sabe que lo único que tiene prohibido es a Scorpius Malfoy. Sin embargo en su séptimo año empieza a conocerlo mejor y a enamorarse más de él. ¿Podrán olvidarse de sus familias y declararse su amor? ¿O el orgullo familiar es más grande que su amor?


**Amor Prohibido**

Rose Weasley lo sabía, sabía que pensar algo bueno de Scorpius Malfoy le estaba prohibido. Ella podía pensar en el como un enemigo de casa o un rival de clases, pero no podía pensar en el como compañeros, amigos o algo más. ¡Su familia la odiaría! Pero ella no puede evitar que sus miradas se encuentren en los pasillos, que lo admirara en todos los partidos de Quidditch, que él era totalmente diferente a como su padre le dijo como eran los Malfoy y que en sus 7 años de Hogwarts nunca, ¡jamás!, le había dicho a alguien Sangre Sucia y Rose siempre se preguntaba porque si él era un Sangre Pura y un Slytherin.

Ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para sus EXTASIS y era sábado de Hogsmeade por lo que la biblioteca estaba casi totalmente vacía. Casi, a excepción de Rose y Scorpius que tenían una guerra no hablada por tener las más altas calificaciones y aparte, según lo que Rose pensaba, Scorpius estudiaba para ignorar a sus compañeros que sólo querían molestarlo porque su padre y su abuelo fueron Mortífagos.

Rose se levantó para buscar otro libro de Encantamientos pero el que buscaba estaba demasiado alto y tuvo que subirse a una escalera para alcanzarlo. Cuando ya tenía el libro iba a bajarse de la escalera pero no contaba con que ésta se resbalara haciendo que ella cayera.

"Voy a golpearme en el piso, me va a pasar algo malo, voy a mor…" pero los pensamientos de la Gryffindor se vieron interrumpidos por unos brazos fuertes que la atraparon a menos de un metro de chocar con el piso. Volteo a ver quien la había salvado y se sorprendió al ver al rubio de ojos grises que la volvía loca desde su tercer año.

-Gra…gracias-tartamudeo Rose, todavía sorprendida porque fue justamente ÉL quien la salvo.

-De nada-respondió él-es que vine a buscar otro libro de Encantamientos porque no me va bien y vi que se te resbalo la escalera y te caíste y no quería que te golpearas y…-dijo muy nervioso, algo que Rose no creyó que los Slytherin fueran.

-Gracias-lo interrumpió Rose.

De pronto se dieron cuenta de que Scorpius la seguía cargando y rápidamente se separaron.

-Bueno…-dijo Rose-eh… ¿Qué libro necesitabas?

-De hecho, el mismo que tu-respondió el Slytherin.

-Oh, bueno, quieres que lo compartamos, digo, es que yo necesito estudiar y tu también entonces…-dijo una nerviosa Rose.

-Eh, ¡si!, esta bien-respondió muy emocionado Scorpius.

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa y empezaron a platicar. Descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, como que ambos apoyaban a los Chudley Cannons, que los dos odiaban al profesor de Pociones y a su Club de Slug, que la clase favorita de ambos era Herbología, etc. y el libro de Encantamientos se quedó olvidado.

Llego la hora de la cena y ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que Madame Pince les dijo que ya tenían que regresar a sus salas comunes y corrieron al Gran Comedor para ver si quedaba algo pero ya no había nada ni nadie. Así que con hambre, ya que no sabían donde estaba la cocina, Scorpius acompaño a Rose a la torre de Gryffindor.

-Bueno… yo… -tartamudeo Rose.

-¿Misma hora próximo sábado?-pregunto muy rápido Scorpius.

-¡Si!, claro-dijo Rose demasiado emocionada.

-Entonces te veo mañana en clases, adiós-dijo el Slytherin.

-Adios-dijo Rose.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas y cada vez eran más amigos (en secreto, obvio) hasta que un sábado había partido Slytherin vs. Gryffindor y ellos se habían jurado que, ganara quien ganara, ellos seguirían hablándose.

Antes de que comenzara el partido Rose estaba buscando a Scorpius para desearle suerte, cuando lo encontró él estaba caminando por un pasillo desierto, "perfecto" pensó ella.

-¡Scor!-este se volteó y la vio.

-¡Rose! ¡Suerte!-dijo cuando ella ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Igualmente-respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿El beso por qué?-dijo él.

-Es para la suerte, ¿no te gusto?-dijo algo triste Rose.

-¡No!, no es eso, ¡me encantó!, solo que no me lo esperaba-dijo el, rojo como el cabello de Rose por la vergüenza.

-Bueno, supongo que ya me tengo que ir a cambiar y tu también-dijo la Gryffindor.

-Si, bueno, te veo después del partido-respondió él.

-Si, bueno, adiós-se despidió Rose.

El partido comenzó y Rose, como buena Guardiana, no había dejado entrar ninguna Quaffle, lo que hizo que fueran ganando 60-0 a una hora de empezar el partido, mientras que Scorpius tenía la dura tarea de buscar y atrapar la Snitch antes de que el capitán de Gryffindor, Albus Potter la atrapara.

El partido duro otra media hora cuando Scorpius encontró la Snitch y, por la cara de Albus, él todavía no la había visto, entonces aprovecho para seguir la Snitch y justo cuando Albus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba Scorpius ya había atrapado la Snitch, haciendo que Slytherin ganara 160-130 ya que Rose se distrajo al ver a Scorpius y dejo entrar la Quaffle una vez.

Después del partido Scorpius se escapó de la fiesta en su sala común para buscar a Rose y la encontró donde ya sabía que estaría, en una de las mesas más escondidas de la biblioteca. Aprovecho que ella no lo había visto para ponerse detrás de ella y taparle los ojos lo que hizo que ella sonriera sorprendida y dijera:

-Scor, ya sé que eres tú.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-dijo enojado falsamente.

-Porque fingí que no te había visto entrar-respondió muy feliz.

-¿Sin rencores porque ganamos?-pregunto muy serio.

-Tranquilo, por mí no pasa nada, pero deberías preocuparte por Hugo, Louis, Albus y Lily, están planeando una broma hacia ti para vengarse-dijo Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero así es el Quidditch, a veces ganas, a veces pierdes-dijo muy asustado Scorpius.

-Tranquilo, así somos los Weasleys, le gastamos bromas a amigos, enemigos y desconocidos, aparte, no vas a terminar en la enfermería, mis primos y mi hermano se niegan a recibir ayuda de James y Fred, y ellos son los reyes de las bromas-dijo ella aún más feliz.

-Si, aún me acuerdo cuando les ganamos a Gryffindor el año pasado y pase una semana en la enfermería-dijo Scorpius, provocando que Rose se riera y que Madame Pince la regañara.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando ellos se dieron cuenta ya habían terminado sus exámenes, claro que para las vacaciones de Navidad sufrieron porque no iban a verse pero al regresar a Hogwarts pasaron más tiempo juntos, y ahora estaban en su mesa escondida de la biblioteca y, como los exámenes ya se habían acabado y ellos estaban en su séptimo año, a todos les sorprendía que todavía fueran a la biblioteca, a una semana de terminar su educación, pero nadie sabía que era el único lugar donde podían estar solos sin que nadie los viera y dijera algo sobre su amistad prohibida.

Se estaban riendo de una broma de Scorpius cuando de repente él se puso serio lo que hizo que Rose dejara de reír.

-Scor, ¿qué pasa?-dijo muy preocupada Rose.

Pero Scorpius no respondió, solo se fue acercando a Rose hasta que sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de tocarse, le miro a los ojos y luego, por fin, la besó.

Rose se quedó petrificada sin saber que hacer. Lo había amado desde tercero y ahora no sabía que hacer, y Scorpius parecía entender eso porque despego sus labios de los de ella.

-Perdón, Rose, yo…-pero Rose no lo dejo terminar y lo besó, a lo que Scorpius le respondió con la misma intensidad. El beso fue haciéndose más intenso hasta que les hizo falta la respiración, como a cualquier ser humano después de un beso así, y se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para tomar aire.

-Rose, yo…-tartamudeo Scorpius-yo… yo te amo.

En eso Rose se empezó a reir lo que hizo que Scorpius creyera que se estaba burlando de él pero luego ella se calmó y le dijo:

-¡No me estoy riendo de ti!, es que yo… yo te he amado desde tercero, cuando defendiste a esos niños de primero de los de quinto-dijo ella igual de roja que su cabello.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Scorpius para volverla a besar.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto él, después de besarse por 3 minutos.

-Si-respondió Rose, volviéndolo a besar. Y entonces ella se olvidó de sus casas, sus apellidos, sus familias, su historia, porque lo único que le importaba en ese momento a Rose Weasley era besar a Scorpius Malfoy, aunque toda la sociedad del Mundo Mágico dijera que lo suyo era un Amor Prohibido ellos lucharían por su amor, aunque tuvieran que enfrentar a todo el mundo, lo enfrentarían porque ellos no podían vivir separados, lo suyo era demasiado perfecto como para que los separaran, ellos estarían juntos hasta el fin.

**FIN**

* * *

_**¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?**_

**No me culpen, es mi primer fic**

**R&R**


End file.
